


Overwhelmed

by Spriingflower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spriingflower/pseuds/Spriingflower
Summary: 'When Minseok gives him those eyes it means that they are about to have some special kind of fun. Those are the kind of eyes that say I want to try something new and Jongdae could never say no to those eyes.'Or: In which Minseok tries to find out just how much Jongdae can take.





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a real, full-blown pwp thing and I have no idea how it even happened.

Like so often Jongdae is not exactly sure how they ended up in this position. It seems like just a moment ago they were about to change the sheets and the next moment Jongdae is sitting on the edge of the bed and Minseok kneels on the floor between his legs undoing his belt. And as usual, Minseok takes his sweet time with it because he knows how impatient Jongdae is and Minseok just loves to tease. He loves doing it slowly, always making eye contact, because he loves the way it drives Jongdae crazy. Even when Minseok is the one kneeling on the floor he likes to be the one in charge. He loves watching Jongdae become putty in his hands, loves that he is the one making him feel that way, loves the feeling of power that comes from being in control.

And Jongdae doesn't mind at all, in fact, he loves it just as much.

Minseok looks up at him again and their eyes meet. Jongdae has fallen in love with Minseok's eyes the first time he met his gaze across the room in a lecture hall. And once he first locked eyes with Minseok there was no way out anymore, they drew Jongdae in and he was helpless. Minseok's eyes are like magnets. They have a sort of feline shape to them, but right now Jongdae is not sure if those are the eyes of an innocent cat or those of a tiger lurking for his prey. The look in Minseok's eyes is usually so soft but somewhere there is danger in them. It's the feeling of swimming out into a lake without knowing how deep the water actually is and suddenly Jongdae is drowning. Maybe this is the abyss staring back at him or maybe he's falling down that abyss. Minseok's eyes give Jongdae that sort of feeling, that feeling of losing himself, that feeling of falling, that feeling of drowning. If there is a reason that all these euphemisms for falling in love with someone's eyes are so violent than Minseok's eyes have to be that reason. He has the eyes of a cat, but right now they stare at Jongdae with the intensity of a tiger and just like a tiger attacks his prey without warning Minseok's eyes have pulled Jongdae in before he even had a chance to look away.

"How many orgasms do you think you can take?", Minseok suddenly asks, his eyes are still intensely staring up at Jongdae and there is a slight smirk on his lips. That sight alone is enough to send a wave of arousal through Jongdae's body.

"Where is this coming from all of a sudden?", he asks. On the one hand, annoyed because Minseok interrupted himself before even getting to the interesting part and Jongdae is already impatient enough. On the other hand, he really is curious, because when Minseok gives him those eyes it means that they are about to have some special kind of fun. Those are the kind of eyes that say _I want to try something new_ and Jongdae could never say no to those eyes.

"Just answer the question", Minseok demands and Jongdae smirks down at him.

"Oh, I like it when you tell me what to do", he chuckles, but actually he is only half joking. Jongdae really loves to be pushed around and he doesn't mind when Minseok uses his strength to manhandle him every once in a while, but Jongdae also likes to tease back and be a brat sometimes, because it makes the whole thing just so much more exciting for the both of them.

"Jongdae, come one, I want to wreck you today, so just tell me how much you can take", Minseok whispers, his low voice sends a shiver down Jongdae's spine and he knows that he won't be able to play the part of the brat for much longer. Not when Minseok gives him those eyes. Not when he is kneeling in front of him like this, looking about ready to climb on top and take him under his control.

"I honestly don't know", Jongdae answers truthfully. Minseok clicks his tongue in annoyance.

"Don't even try to tell me that you have never spent a lazy day trying to masturbate as much as you can."

"I did, but that was when I was a horny teenager and I doubt I still have that stamina", Jongdae replies. He remembers one particular afternoon when his parents had been out, his friends had all been busy and he had just discovered porn. Back then he could easily spend hours like that, but that was when he was still in the middle of puberty and sex had been the only thing on his mind.

"Well then we're about to find out", Minseok announces before he gets up from the floor to climb onto Jongdae's lap instead and immediately begins pressing his lips against Jongdae's neck to gently kiss and nibble on the soft skin until he elicits a small moan from Jongdae's lips.

"I like where this is going", Jongdae whispers, his breath is already hitching and his erection is painfully twitching in his jeans. The way Minseok presses his own crotch against his has Jongdae rock his hips up against him to get at least a bit of the friction his body is aching for. Minseok slowly shoves his hands under Jongdae's shirt and he eagerly lifts his arms to make it easier for Minseok to take it off. A few strands of Jongdae's black hair stick up straight once the shirt is pulled over his head and the sight has Minseok feel warm with adoration. Minseok neatly places the shirt on the floor, usually Jongdae would make a snarky remark about Minseok being a neat freak but instead, he connects their lips for a kiss. Despite Jongdae being the one to take initiative he waits for Minseok to take control of the kiss, he can feel him smile against his lips before he gets pushed on the bed.

"Don't move", Minseok demands, before he gets up from him to take off his own shirt. Jongdae lets out a small sigh, already missing the feeling of Minseok pressing against him, but he does as he is told. Once Minseok has taken of his shirt he climbs on top of Jongdae and begins kissing him. He starts at Jongdae's collarbones and slowly makes his way downward from there, taking a longer stop at his nipples, making sure to take his time with sucking and nibbling on them until Jongdae can no longer hold back his moaning. Minseok often teases Jongdae about being so loud but he actually loves it. He could listen to Jongdae's beautiful voice all night and he would still want more.

Motivated by the sounds spilling from Jongdae's lips beyond his control Minseok quickly moves further down until his lips reach Jongdae's left hipbone. He kisses and gently bites down on it while his hands are busy undoing Jongdae's belt. Jongdae eagerly raises his hips a bit to help Minseok slide off his jeans and underwear once the belt is out of the way.

Jongdae's hard dick pretty much slaps Minseok in the face once the boxers restraining it are out of the way. Minseok smirks, tilting his head back to look up at Jongdae who has his eyes closed, hands desperately clawing the sheet next to him.

Slowly Minseok lowers his head and presses his lips against the tip of Jongdae's dick. A small whimper tells him to keep going. Minseok opens his mouth and closes his lips around Jongdae's shaft, taking only his tip into his mouth. Teasingly Minseok swirls his tongue around it for a moment until he presses the tip of his tongue into Jongdae's slit, causing him to let out a cry of pleasure. As if that is the signal for Minseok to start, he begins moving his head up and down. He quickly picks up a good pace, rhythmically moving his head up and down, lips tightly clenching around Jongdae's dick and every now and again Minseok carefully brushes his teeth against Jongdae's skin. He never really bites him, but that slight contact is already enough to make Jongdae squirm.

Minseok's hands rest on Jongdae's hip to make sure he doesn't start thrusting into Minseok's mouth. Not that he usually minds Jongdae doing that, but right now he enjoys the feeling of Jongdae struggling against his hands too much and he grabs him with a little more force. Minseok doesn't mind leaving bruises.

"Fuck, Min! Slow down, I'm close", Jongdae whimpers. Minseok doesn't even think of slowing down, instead he continues to move his head, tongue pressing against Jongdae until he can hear his breathing hitch. One of Jongdae's hands finds it's way into Minseok's hair and desperately tangles itself with the dark locks. Jongdae doesn't push Minseok down or even uses the hand to move him at all. He just holds onto him like his life depends on it and when Jongdae finally comes with a loud yelp he almost rips out some of Minseok's hair.

Minseok swallows before he raises himself up again and climbs off of Jongdae to look at him with a strict expression.

"Number one and you're already asking me to stop. Turn around, we're only getting started."

Despite his legs still feeling somewhat shaky from his orgasm, Jongdae does as he is told and gets on all fours. Behind him he can hear Minseok open a drawer and he doesn't even need to turn his head to know which one it is. The one where they keep the lube.

Once the first finger pushes past Jongdae's ring of muscle his arms give in and he falls forward so that his face meets the pillow. Minseok takes his time, gently moving his finger around until he adds a second slick finger. Jongdae gasps at the feeling and when Minseok starts pressing both fingers against that spot deep inside of him, he bites the pillow to muffle a loud scream. Minseok's fingers stop for a second, then he presses down on Jongdae's prostate once more, this time more diligent, his fingers massaging Jongdae until he begs for him to just finally get it on. Despite already coming once Jongdae is half hard again and Minseok's own erection is already throbbing eagerly. He scissors his fingers open a couple of times to make sure Jongdae is stretched enough then he pulls them out again. Jongdae is already whining at the loss so Minseok quickly lathers a bit of lube on his hard cock just to be save and then aligns himself with Jongdae's hole.

"You ready?", Minseok asks, his tip already brushing against Jongdae's entrance impatiently.

"God, Minseok. Please just fuck me", Jongdae begs, he tries to lift his head from the pillow to look at Minseok over his shoulder to tell him just how much he needs it right now, but before he can do so Minseok pushes his dick inside of Jongdae's ass and makes him gasp for air before he buries his face in the pillow again. Minseok holds the position for a moment, waiting for Jongdae to adjust to the feeling.

"Goddamin, Minseok. Move! I beg you, fucking move!", Jongdae cries, pushing back his hips, desperate for friction. Minseok doesn't need to be told twice. He grabs Jongdae by the hips and begins moving inside of him. Jongdae begins sobbing into the pillow. While the state Jongdae is in is incredibly hot in Minseok's eyes he still doesn't want to overwhelm his boyfriend too much. Minseok slows down a little and Jongdae immediately starts pushing against him harder. The pillow muffles Jongdae's voice and even without it Jongdae probably wouldn't be able to really produce a coherent sentence. The only words escaping his mouth are cries of Minseok's name, mixed in with curses, please and more moans.

"Can you still take more?", Minseok asks and Jongdae replies with a moan and a nod of his head, his face still pressed into the pillow.

"Use your words", Minseok demands before he gives Jongdae's ass a slight smack, not even that hard but Jongdae still whimpers.

"Yes... yes, yes, fuck, yes... Minseok, please!", he cries and Minseok replies by thrusting his hips forward in a hard motion, one hand reaching down to wrap itself around Jongdae's erection. Minseok begins pumping in the rhythm of his thrust, the other hand resting on Jongdae's hip, gripping him to help him move with the rhythm. Jongdae eagerly pushes himself backward to meet Minseok's thrust and when Minseok slightly changes the angle of penetration to hit Jongdae's prostate again, he feels like he's for the first time really understanding the full meaning of being painfully aroused. Jongdae's skin seems to burn under Minseok's touch, every slight brush of fingers against his skin makes him squirm and whimper, his whole body seems to be hyper aware of everything and yet his mind can't register anything but Minseok moving inside of him and Minseok's hand pumping his dick. It's all too much to handle. Jongdae's head is spinning and he has trouble breathing properly between the moans that keep spilling from his lips. The tears are streaming down his cheeks without end, drenching the pillow and mixing in with his drool. Jongdae feels like bursting. His erection is painful in the literal sense of the word and his whole body is aching for relief, the pressure building up inside of his abdomen is about to rob him of all senses. He keeps thrusting himself into Minseok's hand, desperately begging to be touched more, to be gripped harder to be allowed to experience the mind numbing feeling of an orgasm once more. When the pleasure finally takes complete control over Jongdae's senses it feels like a fire consuming him entirely. His release only comes in the form of a watery dribble, his body not being able to produce anymore than this after coming once already. Jongdae is completely spent.

If it weren't for Minseok's arm reaching around his hip and steadying him Jongdae would have probably collapsed onto the bed. His legs feel mushy, his mind feels empty and his head is dizzy. This is all too much for his body to handle right now. The pleasure is too overwhelming. Every part of his body feels sensitive and every little touch makes him shiver. It's almost unbearable and he is sure, that he can't take this anymore.

"Break... Please", Jongdae whimpers into the pillow. His voice is almost not audible but Minseok understands. He knows Jongdae's body well enough to pick up things like that. They have tried a lot of things together, some of them leading to scenarios where Minseok had to learn to understand when Jongdae is still enjoying something and when it is too much without him saying a word. And right now the point where he needs to stop is definitely reached.

"Easy, I got you", Minseok whispers, his hands are still holding Jongdae in position and he uses them to gently rub circles over his hipbones while he carefully pulls out of him. He doesn't want to do this, he already misses the warm feeling of being engulfed by Jongdae and he would love to continue thrusting into him until Jongdae is no longer able to even moan but right now that's too much for him to handle. Minseok wanted to wreck Jongdae, not make him pass out.

He gently helps Jongdae lie down on his back and just admires the sight of him for a moment. Jongdae's skin is flushed, his cheeks are painted with bright red dots, his eyes are hooded with pleasure and there are tears in the corners of them. He is such a mess. So spent, so wasted and the thought that Minseok is the reason for that painfully reminds him of his own dissatisfaction. He wants Jongdae so much it's almost unbearable.

"You're so beautiful", he whispers, carefully reaching out a hand to push aside a loose strand of black hair that sticks to Jongdae's forehead. Jongdae lets his head fall to the side to press his cheek against Minseok's hand. His skin feels warm and wet from sweat under Minseoks fingers. Minseok leans down to press his lips to Jongdae's and he really has the best intentions of making this a soft kiss but with the way Jongdae reacts to him, he just can't keep his composure.

Jongdae whimpers when Minseok's erection presses against his own sensitive cock and he begins moaning into the kiss when Minseok starts moving his hips and rubbing the two of them against each other. The kiss quickly becomes sloppy because Jongdae can no longer keep his lips connected and Minseok wants to do more than just kissing. He pulls back and looks down at Jongdae, who looks up with pleading eyes, his slightly swollen lips forming the same word over and over again.

_Please_

"Are you sure you can take it?", Minseok asks. He really doesn't want to overwhelm Jongdae too much but he also just can't resist him when he looks at him like this.

"No, but I want you so bad. Please, just one more time, I want you so bad. I want to make you feel good too. I can take it, so please. Please just fuck me one more time", Jongdae begs, his voice is just a raspy whisper at this point and he slurs his words. It seems to already take him a lot to even form coherent sentences and Minseok wants to push him just a little further until he can't even think in complete sentences anymore. Minseok wants to thrust into Jongdae until his mind is filled up by him, completely consumed by him. He wants to break Jongdae.

Quickly Minseok spreads Jongdae's legs and positions himself in the middle. Since it's not too long ago there is no need to stretch him again, so Minseok just pours a bit of lube on his own dick gives himself a couple of thrusts to spread it and then pushes his dick into Jongdae's hole. This time he doesn't wait for Jongdae to adjust to the feeling and instead starts moving immediately. Jongdae's arms flail around Minseok's body and desperately cling to his skin, his nails digging into Minseok's shoulders and his teeth into the crock of his neck to drown out at least a bit of his sobbing. Usually, Minseok doesn't like it when Jongdae tries to conceal his moans but right now the feeling of Jongdae pressing himself against Minseok with every fiber of his being is drowning out that thought. Any thought actually. All Minseok can still think about is how incredibly warm Jongdae feels around him and how he wants more of it. How he wants to touch him as much a possible.

One of Jongdae's hand reaches down, wrapping itself around his own cock, it's already beginning to throb painfully again and despite the feeling of every touch being too much Jongdae begins pumping with a shaky hand. Minseok notices and pushes away his boyfriend's hand to replace it with his own. When Minseok starts moving his hand Jongdae cries out a distorted version of his name. Minseok can feel his body tense up watching Jongdae unravel beneath him. The sight is just amazing and when Jongdae's hooded eyes meet Minseok's and his parted lips form into a hazy smile, the tension explodes inside of Minseok.

With one final hard thrust, he comes inside of Jongdae, making his boyfriend squirm around his dick. Minseok rides out his orgasm until the waves of pleasure have washed over him. He doesn't stop moving his hand up and down Jongdae's erection until his hips buckle up and he clenches around Minseok. Jongdae comes dry, his body not able to handle another orgasm. Jongdae falls back into the sheets, his hands letting go of Minseok, his breath heavy and irregular. He looks completely wrecked and Minseok loves the sight.

"You're a mess Jongdae", he whispers lovingly. Jongdae looks up at him but his eyes can't really focus on him.

"Your fault", Jongdae whispers, his voice sounds hoarse and breathy and suddenly Minseok is almost sorry for wrecking him like that. But the sight is just too beautiful. Jongdae is just so beautiful with his sweaty black hair stuck to his forehead, his face still flushed red and his lips slightly swollen from Minseok's kisses. No one else should ever get to see him like this. This is a sight that should be reserved for Minseok alone. He wants to be the only person able to make Jongdae look like that.

Minseok grabs a tissue and carefully wipes over Jongdae's sensitive skin to clean him off at least a little. He will make Jongdae take a shower later, but right now Minseok is sure that Jongdae's legs won't be able to support him enough to even get out of bed.

Once the superficial cleaning is done Minseok lies down next to Jongdae, carefully wraps his arms around him and pulls him to his chest. He decides to give Jongdae a moment to gather himself, after all, Minseok did put quite a strain on his body. He can wait with changing the sheets and cleaning up for a bit more.

"You're amazing", Minseok whispers, before pressing a chaste kiss to the nape of Jongdae's neck. Jongdae lets out a small sigh and nuzzles himself into Minseok's arms.

"Can we do that again some time?", Jongdae whispers, his voice drowsy, his eyes already falling shut.

"If you can take it again", Minseok murmurs against the skin that is glistening with sweat.

"Yeah", Jongdae breathes. "I've never felt so good. Wreck me as often as you want to. I'm all yours."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a mess, wtf. Still, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Critic or other comments are welcome^^


End file.
